


Dark Desires

by Saltyshimarex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, M/M, Not for Sakura fans, Pervy Sasuke, jonin exams, maybe some smut...i dunno, naruto is a bit off his rocker, naruto joins the akatsuki, naruto leaves the village at 14, sasuke comes back to the village because of naruto then finds out hes gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshimarex/pseuds/Saltyshimarex
Summary: Once naruto learns the true feelings of this place he calls 'home' he leaves not wanting to protect or to serve the shitty village anymore, his shitty 'friends' and shitty elders can all die the way naruto sees it...and Sasuke....well...he doesn't know about him yet the man he calls his best friend hasn't earned the spot of hatred from naruto, despite all he has done. But one thing's for sure. He is never returning to the leaf village...or so he thoughtSasuke still wants to avenge his clan and love doesn't concern him right now but maybe..
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/one sided love with sasuke, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. New member

**Author's Note:**

> please, i love dark naruto fanfiction so i thought...why not write about it. I will also be putting 'killing stalking 2' and 'greatest demon' on hold until this story is completed.
> 
> if you want to message me on discord my user is Shin noir#2675

“S-sakura you can’t be serious...you dont mean it right?” _the tan_ _jinchuriki stuttered over his own words, trying to forget the harsh words and objects being thrown at him_ “you couldn’t even bring Sasuke back!!! I’m so done with you naruto, you’re good for nothing and nothing but a monster to this village...the same monster that destroyed the leaf village 14 years ago! we could never be friends unless Sasuke was here” _she had stared at him with_ _those eyes_ _, the ones he was usually looked at with_ “god, I wish you would just **go away and never come back** ” _“but that wasn’t me… it was the Kyuubi!” he just couldn’t bring himself to talk, all that came out were tears spilling rapidly from his eyes as he ran back to his apartment_ “sakura...that was a bit harsh dont you think?” _Kakashi the copy ninja looked down at his student, clearly blinded by rage since her beloved ‘Sasuke’ wasn’t back yet._ “It’s the truth and naruto needed to know that..his existence has only brought harm to Konohagakure all its people...Tch and to think he thought he could become-” “sakura! That’s enough!! Do you know naruto nearly died trying to bring Sasuke back?! How do you think he feels right now? And remember Sasuke is the one who left naruto bloody and ready to die on the ground! You honestly dont know anything of what it’s like for naruto, and I won’t let you talk down on him just because you couldn’t get Sasuke!!” _Kakashi, the calmest and collected person you could ever meet was fuming right now his memories flashed back to when he had found naruto there on the ground. Hole in his chest about a bug’s way from dying. He thought about if only he had been there sooner then naruto wouldn’t have had to fight Sasuke at all...maybe if he had just...made it there in time._ “ sakura I want you to go apologize to naruto tomorrow morning and thank him for trying to bring Sasuke back. And I will report back to lady Tsunade in the meantime” _he weaved a single hand sign and then he was gone in the smoke. Sakura remained still..in shock at what she had just said and done to Naruto, Kakashi was 100% right...naruto is a jinchuriki and all jinchuriki went through mostly the same pain...sakura is disgusted with herself. Naruto only wanted to bring his best friend back and was nearly killed in doing so._

  
  


…

_ Naruto couldn’t believe what sakura had told him...why did everyone always think of him as a monster? Why is it always me! I did nothing and yet the village treats me like the plague..maybe sakura was right, maybe I do need to leave...leave, and never return.  _ _ Konoha was just a toxic place with toxic people and toxic ways.  _

  
  


**_Yes that’s right child~_ **

_ “W-what? Who are you and how are you talking to me??” _

**_Are you really that naive? I’m the nine tails_ **

_ “The nine tails? Oh…” _

**_Yes, naruto…_ **

_ “But what do you want? And why come out NOW of all times??” _

**_Because naruto...I’m sick of seeing the people here treat us like this, it isn’t your fault it’s mine...so I thought I’d help you get away from this village..._ **

_ “But I thought you hated humans”  _

**_I do, but we technically share a body so what happens to you happens to me. This meaning I will just have to cope with it for now. Now grab your things and leave this ratchet village, and I shall teach you multiple styles of jutsu’s, things the shinobi here could never teach you!_ **

_ “Jutsu? I dont know...I mean I was planning to leave but should I trust you…?” naruto was already questioning the Kyuubi, he was the nine tails… an angry chakra monster that destroyed the hidden leaf years ago after all..but then again, if he was telling him the truth and he really was going to teach him jutsu...he could use that and come back to destroy the leaf!!  _

**_I have no reason to lie to you naruto… but I suggest you leave around midnight, no one guards the gates around then_ **   
“ _ What does that mean?’ _

**_Dobe….it means no one will see you and start chasing you!!_ ** _ The Kyuubi yelled and the voice ringed throughout his head.  _

_ “Okay okay I’m sorry”  _

**_We will need to work on your stupidity as well… it’s aggravating_ **

_ He rolled at his eyes at that _

_ “Okay, I accept. You will now be my sensei you damned fox” _

**_Call me Kurama_ **

_ “Yeah yeah I could do that but it is funnier calling you a fox” _

_... _

“Do you smell that  Samehada ? Yes...immense chakra….where is it coming from...Itachi can you use Sharingan and look?”  _ Kisame and Itachi had been sent on a mission to gain info on  _ _ Konohagakure before they captured the nine tails  _ _ jinchuriki and had been about nights way from said village before they felt the intense chakra. Itachi nodded and activated his Sharingan and looked around, spotting what he would never think he’d see in a million years  _ “naruto?” 

_ Naruto heard his name being called so he came to a halt before searching for the person who called him. Then he saw it, it was Itachi Uchiha  _ “Itachi? What are you doing here- I hope you aren’t here to capture me..”  _ naruto complained, he was finally going to get some real training and the Akatsuki had to come along.  _ “No we aren’t… but if you dont mind me asking what are you doing outside of the village at this time at night”  _ Itachi only asked because he was genuinely curious, and where was the blond shinobi’s forehead protector? He wasn’t wearing it.  _ “I’m leaving the hidden leaf, for good”  _ naruto blankly said  _

_ Kisame was the first to speak  _ “as in...going rouge?”  _ he looked at the boy who had once been so devoted to this damned village hidden in the leaves  _ “hm… I guess you could say that”  _ he replied again, his words laced with no emotion  _ “I see…”  _ Itachi only got out half his sentence before a kunai was thrown straight at him and Kisame. Naruto didn’t even get time to see where it had come from before a shadow was suddenly attacking Itachi left and right, kicking into his side  _ “damn it!”  _ naruto had to act fast, this shinobi had to be strong if not even Itachi could sense him  _ “shadow clone jutsu! Rasengan!”  _ in one swift movement naruto had pressed his Rasengan on the shinobi who wasn’t even focused on the other two people.  _ “What the hell??” _ naruto asked, also wondering why Itachi was attacked so easily. According to Sasuke, Itachi was one of the strongest shinobi in the world! How could he have been targeted so easily?  _ “It’s the chakra I sensed earlier, I thought it was naruto but no this is more sinister”  _ Kisame confirmed, his slimy face turning into a wicked smile  _ “well I and Samehada were looking for a fight anyway. You good Itachi?”  _ naruto had almost forgotten about Itachi for a second. He looked in the spot he last saw the Uchiha in and to his surprise the ‘body’ that was lying on the ground was nothing but a shadow clone. The real Itachi stood over the shinobi who had just attacked him, staring down his soul with his Sharingan. Of course, Itachi couldn’t be surprised like that, of course, he saw that attack coming.  _ “Who is it?  _ Kisame asked before walking over  _ “I dont know. This shinobi isn’t wearing a forehead protector”  _ Itachi replied, carefully. Naruto walked over to the two and looked down at him. He knew who he was,  _ **_Danzo._ ** _ Naruto suddenly had an urge to stomp. Stomp something. Or rather...someone. Danzo always had a burning hatred for naruto, which meant he knew that Naruto had left the village and that he had come out  _ himself _ to kill naruto to prevent him from telling any hidden leaf secrets. He must not have known Itachi nor Kisame was with him or else he would have been less reckless with his attack. Naruto saw he was still breathing.  _ _ Still alive _ _ so he did the next best thing. Get over him and punch him right across his face  _ **“why? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?? I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING TO THIS FUCKING VILLAGE YET I GET TREATED LIKE A MONSTER! YOU HAD NO REASON TO COME HERE AND TRY AND MURDER JUST BECAUSE IM A JINCHURIKI!! I DIDNT ASK TO BE BORN LIKE THIS SO** **_WHY”_ ** _ naruto had been punching Danzo over and over again, not allowing him to speak. Itachi and Kisame had been truly baffled.  _ “Naruto that’s enough, we still need to ask him questions”  _ Itachi moved him off of Danzo and places two slender fingers against his neck to feel if he was still alive.  _ “Is he dead or what?”  _ Kisame asked, still ready to attack and feed his sword  _ “not yet...nearly though. I doubt we’d be able to ask him any questions, he isn’t conscious..”  _ Itachi stood up and looked over at Naruto  _ “Naruto...you are coming with us”  _ before naruto got the chance to decline the ‘offer’ he was placed under a genjutsu. _

_ …. _

_ Sakura woke up early, the asscrack of dawn she also knew Naruto wouldn’t be up at this time but she needed to apologize for her actions. Not only because Kakashi sensei said to but because she knew what she had said was completely wrong and Naruto didn’t deserve it. She decided to give him a basket filled with some of her homemade food to also help. When she had finally seen sight of his apartments she lightly knocked on the door. And to her surprise it was already open ‘that idiot..why does he leave his door unlocked like this”  _ “naruto!?’  _ she looked around in every room and found nothing  _ “maybe he got up early to train or something”  _ she sighed and went outside to look for Kakashi. Just as she was about to walk over to Kakashi’s house he jumped right in front of her, he looked tired but you couldn’t really tell because of the mask.  _ “Oh hi Kakashi sensei, I was just about to go see you. Have you seen Naruto? Knowing him he could be training or something...:”  _ that’s when the look of distress on Kakashi’s face turned into a panic  _ “no I was going to ask you that! I’ve been looking for him all morning and I can’t find him”  _ sakura dropped the basket in shock  _ “d-does lady Tsunade know?”  _ Kakashi nodded  _ “she sent out a group of Anbu black ops a while ago, he isn’t anywhere in the hidden leaf”  _ did naruto get kidnapped? Or did he leave….no...Naruto wouldn’t he  _ **_couldn’t_ ** _ just leave Konoha... _

_... _

“Did you get the information?” 

“Yes. and something else”

“Something else?”

“Naruto Uzumaki” 

“The nine tails jinchuriki?” 

“Yes”

“But we were thinking...maybe naruto could join us? He left the hidden leaf and slashed his forehead protector”

“Oooh, a new member? How about that Deidara? Isn’t that awesome!?” 

“Shut up Tobi, I’m trying to listen” 

“You said that last time when I wanted to show you a turtle I found! You were too busy painting that stupid art stuff” 

“TOBI ART IS NOT ‘STUPID’ ART IS AN EXPLOSION AND-”

“That’s enough you two”

“Anyway as I was saying..naruto is now a rogue ninja and I’m guessing he has no place to go...and he could give us all the information on the hidden leaf and maybe some other-”

“I get it Kisame….yes it would be a good idea to use naruto..but have you asked him if he wanted to?

“Well no not yet Itachi has him under a genjutsu right now”

“I see...Konan!”

“Yes, Nagato?”

“Put naruto in one of the rooms in the back”


	2. Naruto is- what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall mind leaving some comments? or like ideas- it helps me stay motivated.

**_4 years later_ **

  
  


“I will be taking my leave now Orochimaru, your power has gained me at least a bit close to Itachi’s. I no longer need your assistance, goodbye” _Sasuke placed is Kitana behind him as it always rested after finally beating Orochimaru he thinks he’ll wait a little longer before he goes to kill Itachi like he originally planned to do but he now thinks he will need a bit of help._

_…_

_Sasuke has finally made it to the village hidden in the leaves. Was he ready to see his old classmates and sensei? No, but if he was going to restore his clan this is the only way. Of course, he would have to conceal his chakra presence, he was still a rouge ninja_ **_and_ ** _a criminal so if he just waltzed through the gates he would have been spotted and taken into custody. Since he grew up in Konoha the barrier surrounding it wouldn’t be disturbed by his presence. It was a bit strange being here after all these years, nothing really changed. Some places looked rebuilt and there was a couple of new buildings here and there._

_What really surprised him was that everyone was so calm..it was never this way before he had left. Usually, people were arguing or yelling at someone. This wasn’t the case today, today people were handing out free food..some kids were even playing a small game of hopscotch._

“Hello, would you like to try some of my food pills stranger? I’m thinking about selling them and i-” _a random woman walked up to Sasuke, obviously annoying him (boy his attitude hasn’t changed a bit) he hadn’t even gotten to look at her face before he just walked away_ “I’m busy” _he only said, his words laced with a BIT of restrained annoyance_ “please it will only take a quick second!” _he internally growled and turned around_ “fine but…” _then he saw it...Sakura Haruno his old teammate from team 7._

_She didn’t look any different, to be honest, her figure is a bit wider now but she still looks the same. Her height wasn’t a surprise to him, she had always been a tall woman._ “S-Sasuke?” _Crap...she recognized him._ “You’re back…” _she looked at the ground, Sasuke thought she would have jumped on him by now as she had used to_ “look sakura, where is naruto?!” _he wasn’t taking any chances, he needed to leave before Kakashi suddenly popped up out of nowhere and made his day longer._

“N-naruto?” _he felt the way she tensed when he mentioned his name. She looked...guilty?_ “H-he’s gone” _gone like...dead?_ “He left the village 4 years ago _..._ we have no idea if he’s dead or alive and its..” “it’s all my fault” 

_She had burst into tears, nearly dropping the basket of food pills she had. “Naruto...left the village? Did he leave to find me? No...if that was it he would have been found me its been four years..”_ “Did he leave anything before he left?” _she shook her head no “maybe I should go to his apartment...there could be clues”_ “I’m sorry Sakura but I have to go do not tell anyone you saw me or ill come and kill you” _he jumped up and ran towards naruto, ignoring the scream sakura had created calling after him. He knew it was harsh to say that but he didn’t have any feelings toward Sakura, she had always been a nuisance to him nothing more._

_And people who are burdens dont get pity the way Sasuke sees it. When he finally arrived at naruto’s old dingy excuse for an apartment he stepped inside. “It looks completely untouched...have anbu been through here? If they had they were strangely neat” the only thing broken was a picture frame..” wait a minute that’s the picture team 7 took after the_ _chunin exams...it looks like it was thrown at the wall. Did naruto do this? Why would he, could it be linked to why he left? And why sakura said it was her fault?? Whatever it was I need to find out”_

_…_

“Come on Deidara! Why won’t you train with me and Tobi?” _naruto was practically begging, he had gotten training from everyone except Deidara, even ZETSU trained him!_ “Because you insult art way too much and I tell you all the time that it’s an awesome explosion!” _naruto pouted_ “stop it...why are you looking at me like that” _his lip quivered_ “STOP” “pweaseeeee” _Naruto knew how much Deidara fell to his puppy dog eyes, practically everyone did._

“Ugh fine. 5 am tomorrow be awake and outside” _he flipped his hair in naruto’s face and walked away_ “YES! Heheheh, Tobi Tobi! He said yes!” _naruto ran to the masked guy sitting in his room, feeding his pet turtle_ “Woah that’s so cool cool cool! Deidara usually never gives in- how did ya do it? Tell me tell me!” _the two of them had grown to be best friends since naruto had joined the Akatsuki, he had also regained the emotion that was torn from him before he had joined he was happier than he had ever been. The Akatsuki gave him something he never thought he would get in his wildest dreams, a family._ “Naruto, we have a mission” _Itachi stood soundly at the door_ “ok! Sorry Tobi, ill tell you about it when we come back ok? “ _he laughed like an idiot before he ran out of the room._

_…_

“So what kind of mission do we have today Itachi?” _Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame had been heading towards the land of fire and naruto felt a been a bit on edge since he had never wanted to come back to this place._

“We are going to recruit my little brother, Sasuke. but since we have no intel on his whereabouts we will have to get some from the hidden leaf” _naruto was baffled, Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? The same Sasuke that wants to kill Itachi? Why….why are we recruiting him._ “Why Sasuke…” _naruto looked at the ground_ “naruto, pain finds Sasuke powerful, meaning he could be a great use to the Akatsuki” “but he’s nothing but a traitor! He wouldn’t be a use to anyone! And have you forgotten he wants to kill you Itachi?!” _he was fuming. No, he doesn’t hate Sasuke but he doesn’t want Itachi to die!_ “Calm down naruto, you seriously think that brat could kill Itachi?” _Kisame was currently feeding samahada ._ “well _no_ but if he’s been training with Orochimaru then there is a chance-” “enough naruto” _Itachi had just enough of his rambling, he was also sure Sasuke_ _would_ _try to attack him, yes but Sasuke couldn’t kill him._

 _He didn’t have enough rage just yet. Naruto only sighed and looked at the ground again “fine then. I’ll kill Sasuke myself if he even laid a and on Itachi._ “How do we even get him to join..” _he kept his eyes on the ground_ “well apparently pain said we tell him the truth about the Uchiha clan, that way he would hate the hidden leaf” _“hate the hidden- wait why would he want that? Nagito- I mean pain what are you thinking… it’s my plan to destroy the hidden leaf” “well I guess if they tell him, he wouldn’t try and kill Itachi so it wouldn’t be_ **_that_ ** _bad”_

_“Kurama”_

**_What do you want_ **

**_“_ ** _Grumpy today?”_

**_WHAT DO YOU WANT_ **

_“Ok ok, I just wanted to know if you wanted to let me use your chakra during the training with Deidara whenever I get back”_

**_Fine...just let me sleep_ **

_“You’re the best!”_

**_Die_ **

_Naruto could only laugh at his old fox friend._


	3. hm. the jonin exams?

_ We finally made it to the hidden leaf’s borderline.  _ “Why aren’t we just walking in??”  _ naruto asked the older Uchiha  _ “naruto….I see all those lessons on making your tiny brain smarter hasn’t been working” Kisame rolled his eyes “HEY! IM SMARTER!!” naruto snapped back “the leaf has a barrier around it, it stops any unknown chakra from entering it. Since me and you have grown up here, our chakra is saved into its system but for Kisame…” naruto cut Itachi off “oh ok I get it! But can’t we just leave the shark here and take the information then come back? That seems a bit easier considering how if the three of us just walked into the village together.

If it was only two of us then we would be able to move easier and it wouldn't alarm anyone that we were here, unless you plan to attack the current Hokage in order to gain information about Sasuke" Naruto blankly said. "Hmmm...that does seem like a great plan" Itachi pondered the blond’s plan, three people going in at once is risky… "fine, we'll try your idea" he nodded before taking out two long black trench coats "wear this over your Akatsuki hood naruto." "Wait Itachi, so will we be attacking the Hokage??" Naruto asked as he was putting on the coat. "No, we won't. Pein said not to do that, it would cause too much attention to the Akatsuki, and it would take too much time that we cannot afford to lose" 

Naruto nodded and looked at Kisame "don't lose your gills, we'll be right back" he laughs as he runs into the village, instantly noticing that the two shinobi who usually guarded the gates 3 years ago aren't there today  _ why would they not have shinobi here, anyone could just attack the leaf.  _ Naruto eventually started laughing to himself, the thought sheer thought of demolishing this hell hole tickling and eating away at him  _ soon naruto….soon. This entire place will be gone and I'll have my revenge!  _

**Naruto...stop laughing like a psychotic buffoon! You're causing attention to yourself.**

Naruto rolled his eyes

_ "So what Kurama??"  _

**So..that would bring suspicion. Soon enough someone will come and-**

Naruto didn't even listen to what Kurama had to say at this point, he simply looked back to make sure Itachi was walking towards him and proceeded to jump across the buildings to the Hokage’s office. That damned fox was always nagging him about stuff and it seriously annoyed naruto. Itachi had finally caught up with him. 

"First we need to make sure that we could lure the Hokage out, the anbu black ops will most likely follow her for protection, so then we will enter." Itachi sighed, for once having no idea on what to do "Woah Itachi, you didn't plan anything here?" Naruto chuckled a little “I do not see how this is funny, naruto” naruto made a small apology smile, assuming pein had only just told them about this mission as well as naruto “dont worry, ill think of one” Itachi activated his Sharingan and stopped on a roof. 

While naruto waited he noticed this roof was the roof of his old apartment. “Hmm…” “ill be right back Itachi” he jumped off the roof and kicked into his former home.  _ Did someone ransack my old home???  _ Naruto soon started to giggle as he looked around. Old ramen packets were roaming the floor (not literally, silly) the entire place wreaked  _ maybe I should have cleaned up before I left...oh well. It’s in the past now so it doesn’t matter.  _ He turned around and found his picture was gone, the one he threw at the wall before he left.  _ Wonder who took it. Oh well!.  _ He let out a final giggle before going back to the roof with Itachi. “Did you think of a plan ‘tachi?” Itachi nodded “we will camp out in your apartment, then tomorrow we will register you for the jonin exams. It seems that they are hosting it here this year. 

While you are competing, I will go into the Hokage’s office and search for information. I’m sure the Hokage will be watching the exams in front row seating” naruto nodded in a bit of confusion “would they let me??” “well if we were to put naruto Uzumaki, then no. they would probably attack us and ask questions. So we won’t put your name, I was thinking about Menma Uzumaki. You would keep your last name, and just be known as a member of the Uzumaki clan” naruto nodded “but what about my looks? If this coat gets taken off while I’m battling then they’ll know who I am” Itachi pondered.

“yes...that would be an issue” “can you do like a genjutsu or something?” naruto thought about ways to change his appearance “no...That wouldn’t work since I would have to use it on everyone” naruto looked up at the sky and let the wind blow his hair into different directions, the sun making bright ocean eyes into sapphire blue. “I think we could use that scroll Orochimaru left. Naruto, use your teleportation jutsu to teleport it here. Naruto nodded and began to weave signs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for today: good to be alive, by CG5
> 
> I don't think they have jonin exams in the actual show but...
> 
> also, I'm sorry for the late update. chapter four will be out on Friday 12. 
> 
> pls, leave reviews!


	4. Menma uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here ya go! :) I may need to re-do this chapter in case there is any typos or anything, let me know if I am doing something wrong if you'd like.
> 
> I do not own naruto nor its characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roast me in the comments for the terrible fighting scene.

Sasuke was currently still inside of Konohagakure, visiting his parent’s grave as he usually did when he lived in Konohagakure. Only now he wasn’t tearing up as he had always done back then. He was sure no one wouldn’t see him since no one ever came to the Uchiha grounds. Either they were too scared to visit a ghosted village or they just didn’t care about the place. Sasuke sighed as he took his hood off. _So they’re holding the jonin exams here again….? Maybe I should sign up. Get my training back going. Then, I look for naruto._ It still shocked him that the blond just up and left the village he claimed to love so much. He always went on and on about becoming Hokage and making people respect him and so on. The thought that Naruto left to look for him crossed his mind once, but for _three years?_ That thought didn’t seem like it made sense, so Sasuke dismissed it.

Orochimaru had soon realized the obsession Sasuke had with naruto and almost began to worry. But of course, it was Orochimaru so he didn’t. Kabuto, however, kept bugging Sasuke about it. Asking and asking if Sasuke was in love with the stupid obnoxious blond which Sasuke denied every time. Sasuke sighed and left the Uchiha grounds and put his hood back on. _Soon_ he thought _soon my clan will be avenged and I will have my revenge on Itachi._ He still wondered why Itachi could be so heartless. He had _no_ idea what Sasuke was going through right now. However it was the other way around, Sasuke had no idea what _Itachi_ was going through.

Sasuke sighed and walked to his old home to rest the night _I guess I should just sleep until the morning…_

_Time for the jonin exams_

“Are you sure I look ok Itachi…?” naruto pulled on his now jet black hair and looked at his painted nails and covered fox-like whiskers. “Yes, you look fine. Now, remember, your name is menma Uzumaki and you came here so you could look for your lost twin brother. Also, wear this for extra caution" Naruto nods when Itachi hands him a mask that kinda resembles the kind anbu wear and he looks at Itachi "I won’t fail you Itachi!" He says with great certainty. Itachi had also given him some new clothing, of course, naruto was a bit bummed he couldn’t wear his Akatsuki cloak but...It was for the mission. Itachi gives him a warm smile before jumping off the roof he was on.

(if you don't know what menma looks like) 

_Ok...I’m assuming the jonin exams are held where the chunin exams were._ Naruto takes a deep breath, hoping his old ‘pals’ were either already jonin or didn’t want to compete so he wouldn’t have to go against them and could get through this quickly.

Once he finally landed he signed his name in and went to go sit on the bleachers to wait for this first fight. After about 20 minutes, another hooded figure sat two rows beneath him. _Is he competing..?_ Naruto wondered. He shrugged it off and looked at the middle of the stadia “WELCOME, SHINOBI FROM ALLLLLL LANDS! TODAY’S FIRST OPONETS AREEE-” _god this guy is really annoying, who even needs to yell that loud???_

Naruto glared his way at the man standing by the Hokage. He was about 6 feet, black-haired, and had a stubbled beard on his chin. _He looks like an addict._ “SHIKAMARU NARA VS. NEJI HYUGA!!” naruto inwardly sighed, he’d guess the gods weren’t in his favor today. _Wasnt Shikamaru and Neji like crazy strong? Well...not so much for Neji since I beat him...barely. I wonder why they were chosen to fight, this battle is going to be so long….but I guess that’s good for Itachi’s sake. But not so much for me._

Naruto was so busy worrying over the amount of time the battle would take that he didn’t notice a woman sitting next to him and analyzing his mask “h-hey u-uh are you apart of t-the anbu?” _that voice...no why did she have to talk to me._

“No, I’m not” Naruto continued to look straight ahead, hoping Hinata would shut up and mind her business. But of course, that didn’t happen “oh..ok. Are you from here? You dont have a forehead protector so…” naruto sighed again looked at her _wow she’s grown...her hair is longer, and she looked more like a woman._ He almost smiled at the thought of cutting her sweet smile off her face while her blood dripped and splattered everywhere. _What land did Itachi say to tell people if they asked…?_ “I’m from the mist” he lied “the hidden mist? Ooh that’s cool” she gave him an angel smile. Yeah, he was aware that Hinata had a huge fucking crush on him when he and she were ‘friends’, and yeah he didn’t care, he already had his eyes set on someone. Yet he couldn’t get him.

Of course, they were only kids so one could say naruto had no idea what true love was but naruto knew he felt something, of course, that’s why he went to such lengths to try and return him. 

_Naruto’s turn_

“UPP NEXXTTT IS MENMA UZUMAKI AND SAKURA HARUNO!!” the crowd scanned for this said ‘menma’ _i guess it’s my turn_. naruto did a couple of hand signs and teleported to the middle of the stadium.

Sasuke eyed the random guy as he teleported. _He’s part of the Uzumaki clan? And how strong is he?,_ Sasuke had already done his match. Going against rock lee and of course, winning. It was the last match, now only Sasuke, Shikamaru, menma and sakura.

Sakura walked giddily down the stairs, she was so ready to become a jonin she could almost taste it. Though not knowing what she was going up against was nerve-wracking. _I'll become a jonin and maybe I'll be able to be in the same league as Sasuke! And maybe he'll finally acknowledge his feelings for me._ She smiled as she looked at menma. His jet black hair kind of reminded him of the fourth Hokage's hair, she had seen some pictures of him in the Hokage's office when she was training with lady Tsunade. "AND BEGIN!" The loud instructor announced.

"CHA!' Sakura tried to hit menma with a chakra infused punched but missed and somehow got thrown against the stadium. "You got cocky…" menma announced and popped up behind sakura to kick her into the ground while she was still down. He had created a huge crater inside of the ground. Sakura coughed up blood and tried healing her now broken ribs and spine as fast as she could, failing when menma noticed what she was trying to do "healing jutsu? No matter" _sakura has gotten a bit stronger from when I saw her years ago.....but still not strong to come close to me._ Naruto grabbed her by her hair and swung her in the air.

Sasuke wasn't only just surprised, he was confused, _sakura's punch was perfect and surely going to hit this menma guy…_

_So why didn't it…are Uzumaki's really this strong?!_

Naruto then leaped into the air where sakura was and repeatedly threw kicks at her, every one containing massive amounts of chakra and everyone breaking or bruising something on her body. Naruto was also having a kick out of this, finally getting to shut this bitch up made his heart run wild with joy.

When they finally made it to the ground naruto let sakura fall to the ground. As soon as he was about to claim his victory, she disappeared into thin air. _A shadow clone?!_ Before naruto registered what was going on sakura had yanked his head back and punched him scare in his mask, cracking it. 

The crowd gasped and watched as Naruto held his face, trying to recover from that punch "SON OF A BITCH" he screamed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and waited until his hands moved away from his face and as he glared at sakura. "Why you filthy little whore, I'm going to make you **pay for that**." And with that, menma disappeared and appeared behind sakura. Drawing the sword that was behind him and slicing her head off in one go. Her blood splattered everywhere as her body fell limp. 

Some gasped, some people screamed 'no' while others stayed quiet. Sasuke couldn't believe menma had killed her like that, he didn't even look like he was sorry he looked….happy? 

Lady Tsunade jumped out of her seat and ran to sakura, screaming at menma telling him to step away. After she did that naruto starting giggling. Giggling turned into laughter, laughter turned into hysterical laughter, and soon after he was on the ground trying to compose himself. “Finally...that pink-haired barbie bitch is finally gone!” Sasuke watched as menma started laughing again. All of his old teammates were about to jump down to attack menma when a hooded figure jumped down right beside naruto. 

Naruto looked Itachi straight in the eyes and allowed him to put him in a genjutsu so he could explain the situation. “So what’s going on ‘tachi?” naruto put his hands behind his head and waited for him to speak “Sasuke, he’s here” 

  
  
<https://youtu.be/SXJGTnVfJic>   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for today: I see a dreamer by CG5.


	5. what does it feel like...to poop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own naruto or its characters. 
> 
> and how are you doing today?

"Ehhh?? How are you sure??" 

Naruto stared at the seemingly endless black hole in Itachi’s hoodie "can you not sense his chakra??" Itachi eyed naruto behind the darkness wondering if he had even heightened his senses or not. "No, I’m not using my chakra at the moment"

naruto turned his senses on higher and scanned the crowd, searching for that old flame of chakra that he had once known so well. He hadn't felt it in so long he had almost forgotten it. 

"I see him Itachi" "should we retrieve him now?" Naruto looked at Itachi once again 

"Collect him and meet me at the border, use that device I gave you last month if he becomes too much of a nuisance" and with that, Itachi Uchiha left as he had come.

"Can't believe he thinks I couldn't take on-" 

"HEY!" 

Naruto's speech was interrupted by a voice. He looked over at where the noise had come from "YOU CANNOT JUST KILL SAKURA AND THINK YOU MAY LEAVE!" 

Great. It was the lee weirdo yelling at him, doing one of his stances. Naruto simply rolled his eyes ignoring the ignorant man and started walking in Sasuke’s direction. 

Sasuke's pov: 

When Sasuke looked back at menma, he saw him staring directly at me then murmuring to the figure next to him.

I watched as the hooded figure next to naruto fled the scene, obviously informing menma of something before he did. After he left lee had yelled at menma, and menma only ignored him and started walking towards my stand. _Why is he coming this way???_ In a flash, menma was behind me. 

“You’re coming with me Uchiha” I activated my Sharingan as soon as I heard his voice _how can he move so fast?? It’s like he teleported!_ His voice was scratchy and almost familiar 

“That won’t work” Menma laid a gloved hand on my shoulder before my vision cut out and I was out cold. 

Naruto/menma’s pov: 

_Well, that didn’t take long. I giggled and I jumped out of the stadium,_ once again ignoring the screams after me to come back. I’ll be 100% honest, I do not really care that I killed sakura, think of it as revenge for what she did to me those years ago. Once I finally reached Itachi, Sasuke was slumped over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

“Did he put up a fight?” Itachi looked at his younger brother 

“Didn’t get a chance to!” 

“I suppose he still doesn’t have enough hatred..” Itachi sighed and started walking back to the Akatsuki’s base. 

“I guess not” I really didn’t give a fuck, I finally got to show this arrogant bastard whose boss heh. It also still bugs me a little that they want him to join I mean it would be a little nice having Sasuke around and all but not if he’s just going to try and kill Itachi. 

“What took so long?” Kisame barked growled as he looked at Sasuke over naruto’s shoulder “well then” he finished feeding his sword and started walking alongside Itachi. 

Two days later at the Akatsuki hideout (no one’s pov):

“Damn naruto did you kill him?? He’s been out for two days!” Deidara glared at naruto “you _know_ what will happen if it turns out he’s dead right?!” 

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to chomp on his green apple “he’ll be fine, Sasuke is stronger than you think blonde, besides, pein won’t do anything. I’m his baby cousin who he loves so dearly” he smiled stupidly and took another bite of his apple 

“Yeah sure AND DID YOU FORGET YOU’RE BLOND TOO?!” Deidara clenched his fist and stepped closer to naruto.

“Yeah yeahhhhhh” naruto ruffled his own wet hair, he had finally got that black hair dye out of his hair and his hair was still a bit damp. 

“Tobi thinks naruto killed him” Tobi examined Sasuke again and started bouncing around a little 

“For the last time! I didn’t kill him!!!” naruto was starting to get pissed now, all of this fuss just for the duck-butt-headed Uchiha!!

Sasuke’s pov:

_Where am I…?_

“For the last time, I didn’t kill him!!!” _who was that..._ I won’t open my eyes just yet, just in case they are planning to attack….for now ill just listen. 

“Look how about we pour water on him? Then he’d wake up”

“I doubt that would work Hidan”

“Hey I’m just given’ out suggestions” 

“Well dont, they’re terrible” 

“Hey!”

“Would you guys shut up?”

_What kind of kidnappers are these…_ a bolstering laugh rang through wherever I was….once again it sounded familiar. 

No one’s pov.: 

  
  


Naruto sighed as he read through some ninja scrolls in his room, he stopped caring about whether Sasuke would wake a while ago (or so he keeps telling himself) he only used one of his newest jutsu on him. Once the person touches the subject, the subject instantly passes out. Whenever they wake up is completely on the person who got touched. This means, whenever Sasuke wakes up is completely on Sasuke, and naruto _knew_ Sasuke wasn’t dead. 

Meanwhile, with the Uchiha, Sasuke had finally gotten up when he felt no one else was around. He was placed in a cold dark cell with only a hospital bed placed directly in the middle of the room, which Sasuke was placed on when he was brought here.

“Where am i..and what kind of kidnappers leave their hostage unattended?? Must be idiots…” Sasuke scoffed and activated his chidori to break the cell bars.

“Ah ah ah, that won’t work!” Zetsu appeared in front of Sasuke “aw I think someone forgot to chain him up”

**“dont be stupid no one told us to tie him up.”**

**“** OH! You’re right!!” white Zetsu and black Zetsu were having their casual argument right in front of Sasuke.

“Who are you guys?”

“We are Zetsu” “ **we are zetsu” “** we are nor human nor objects. We are merely plants” “hey back zetsu, do you think he’ll be able to answer our question??” “ **what question?” “** what does it feel like….” “to poop” 

“What?” Sasuke backed away from the weirdo’s 

“We are like awesome walking plants! But we still don’t poop” “ **white zetsu stop conversating with the prisoner”** black zetsu growls at his white half. 

“Weirdoes, let me go!” Sasuke tried to punch zetsu but it was blocked by the venus trap located over their head. “What the hell-” 

“ **Calm down Sasuke. We won’t hurt you”**

 **  
**“LIKE HELL I WILL” he tried again and zetsu just morphed into the ground again. Sasuke sighed and sat back on the bed trying to think of a plan. “Wait...zetsu..that name sounds- THE AKATSUKI”

Zetsu comes back up, laughing “you’re correct! You know your hair looks like a duck butt right?” “ **We need to inform master about his awakening” “** ohh you’re right- but didn’t he go out on a mission?? Maybe we should just tell-” “ **not now you idiot, I meant when he comes back”**

**“** What is with all this noise in here- oh he’s awake, un I thought you would die” Deidara pouted, honestly hoping Sasuke was dead so naruto would get in trouble. 

“Deidara be nice to the guest, you dont always have to have a stick up your ass y’know?” “though he still didn’t answer my question” “ **once again you moron, he is not a guest he’s a prisoner** zetsu sighed and morphed back into the ground to go talk with Tobi. 

Deidara growled and started yelling “well ill have you know, I am always nice!!!” he rolled his eyes and sat down “I can’t believe I’m forced to watch over a kid! Shouldn’t this be Itachi’s job or na-” 

“Itachi?! He’s here?!?” Sasuke stood up faster than lightning, his Sharingan flaring to life and his chidori activated once again. 

“eep! Dont scare me like that! And no he’s not here so dont even try anything hmph!” 

“Hn” Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back down. 

Days later (no one’s pov:

Sasuke had sat in his ‘cell’ for about 4 days before pein had come back to the hideout. About 4 days since he’s had any contact with any of the Akatsuki. They had failed at giving him _any_ food and Sasuke sat through the hunger like a champ. Not wanting to be a weakling who complained of hunger. “Heyooo!” zetsu had morphed up from the ground again, this time his entire body being visible **“we were asked to escort you to our leader, he’s requested to speak with you”**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow “if he requested it then could I just say no?” he honestly hated the Akatsuki, it could just be because it’s making Itachi pay more attention to naruto than him. Not that he was jealous or anything, he just thought Itachi should be more worried about Sasuke wanting to kill him than capturing naruto for his stupid kyuubi. 

“ **We aren’t asking”** zetsu put a chain on Sasuke’s hand to restrict his chakra throughout his body and he grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the cell and dragging him through the long hallway.

“HEY!” Sasuke shouted at the plant-human-thingy and tried to get out of his grasp which, obviously did not work. 

In the main room of the akatsuki hideout: 

“Hey, _menma_ how’s it goin? Are you going to stay a blonde??” Hidan shoved naruto a bit, teasing him. 

“Hidan, for the last time, IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!!!”

“Yeah, sure blondie” Hidan continued to laugh at him.

“I’m telling Itachi on you” naruto half-pouted at him and turned away like a child. 

“Uh-huh? And what is Itachi going to do? Glare at me with his sharingan???” Hidan started crackling until Itachi actually walked in.

“What is so funny” Itachi looked at Hidan, purple met red and black instantly. A cold chill ran through the room when it did.

“Nothing just Hidan being an asshole as usual” naruto shrugged as he heard shouting in the hall approaching them. “What the hell?” 

“It seems my little brother has woken up” Itachi sighed and sat in his seat. 

  
“That brat is very annoying un, I dont know how you two put up with him!” Deidara pointed to Naruto and Itachi. Naruto only shrugged and put his mask back on, he liked it and he didn’t want Sasuke to see him again. It would be too much of a pain once he saw his old ‘best friend.

“We have arrived with the guest” “ **prisoner”** white zetsu smiled with half of his mouth and black zetsu just stared. 

**“** Welcome Sasuke Uchiha” pein looked directly at the uchiha, his rinnegan eyes almost glowing from the lack of light in the room. 

  
  
  


funtime dance floor: <https://youtu.be/Cw6FZzQQNa8>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for today: Funtime dance floor, by CK9C.
> 
> I think ill just be putting a bunch of fnaf songs, bc why not?
> 
> WARNING: horror lyrics, don't say I didnt warn ya! 
> 
> song link at the end of the chapter.


	6. Danzo must die- or whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song for today: No more cake by CG5 
> 
> The link will be at the end of the chapter
> 
> I DONT OWN NARUTO....sasuke does >:3

“What the hell do you want from me?!” Sasuke yanked his wrists free from zetsu and spots Itachi “YOU!!” he tried once again powering up his chidori but it failed.

“Calm down Sasuke, we only want to talk. Take a seat please?” pein said once again, remaining calm. 

Sasuke, however, ignored every word he said. His angered eyes remained on Itachi. “Menma” 

Naruto stood up at his master’s words and walked over to Sasuke, the ‘anbu’ mask still covering his face. Naruto pushed Sasuke into a chair and he conjured up his chakra to create the Uzumaki clan’s signature jutsu. 

“ adamantine sealing chains!!” he had chained Sasuke to a chair, making it almost impossible for him to get free. “Done” he muttered as he sat down.

“Thank you, menma” pein grumbles and begun to speak “as you know Sasuke, we are the Akatsuki. We are also looking for all of the nine-tailed beasts. And to collect them all, I need companions. Strong shinobi who are brave enough to leave their village and take on evil nin jobs. I was recently informed that you murdered our former akatsuki member Orochimaru 

“Will you get on with it?!” Sasuke shouted at pein, interrupting him from speaking. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and tightened the chains around his neck

“you will not interrupt!!!” he barked out. Sasuke gasped and tried to loosen the chains. “

Menma, I would like it if you didn’t kill him” Itachi stood up and put his hand on naruto’s shoulder.

“but he just-” 

“it’s fine, he won’t talk until he’s spoken to, ok?” Itachi removed his hand and sat back down, as well as naruto. He also loosened the chains. 

Sasuke gasped out and glared at the guy called ‘menma’ the guy who took out sakura without barely lifting a finger. Granted, she was weak anyway so it didn’t really count. Itachi just  _ soothed  _ him! How could a cold-blooded killer act so  _ kind  _ to one another!? 

“As I was saying…we want to recruit you, join the akatsuki” pein finished speaking as if to let Sasuke know he could speak now. 

“Join…? Why would I want to join this stupid group?! Gathering all the tailed beasts has nothing to do with me!” Sasuke growled out every single word with venom. 

“Oh, maybe you will after your main goal no longer any use to you” everyone looked at pein confused at what he meant. 

“What?” Sasuke eyed him and Itachi spoke next. 

“Perhaps I should explain...he is my little brother after all” he sighed before explaining everything, the true reason behind slaughtering his entire clan how he joined the akatsuki in the meantime of Sasuke getting stronger, strong enough to kill him, how the hidden leaf had ordered him to do it all as well. As he finished Sasuke looked baffled, he didn’t believe a word this bastard had to say. He killed his family and said he did it for practice, and he expects him to believe the hidden leaf made him do it?! 

“BULLSHIT” he shouted and a soft ‘oop’ came from Deidara. “YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT?! YOU SAID YOU KILLED THE CLAN FOR YOUR OWN COLD REASONS! SO DO  **_NOT_ ** try and pin it on something else-” he was interrupted by a slap right across his face. 

“Foolish little brother. Allow me to finish before you go off like an angry wild rabid animal.” Itachi did a few hand signs and a fairly beaten up and broken Danzo appeared right next to him “if you want to know if I’m telling the truth, ask him. This is Danzo” 

Sasuke’s pov: 

I look at Danzo, honestly not sure of what to do, all I know about Danzo was that he’s the leader of the foundation. A darker anbu force.

“W-what do you want from me now you uchiha brat?!” Danzo cowered back, probably shaking from being released from his hell hole of a cell “why couldn’t you just let that nine-tailed brat kill me all those years ago?!” 

“Itachi w-why isn’t he dead?!” Menma growled and started to activate a huge jutsu to throw at Danzo before he was brutally thrown against a wall by my big brother. 

“Not now menma, let Sasuke question him and take him down.” Itachi never once looked up from his gaze at Danzo.

“B-but-” 

“He’s right menma, how about you sit back down by Deidara, for now, ok?” the chains holding me down by menma were taken away so I was able to get up, the ones zetsu put on me, however, were still intact. 

their leader seems to have a soft spot for menma...who is this guy anyway?! Whatever it doesn’t matter who he is. “Danzo, did you have any part in the Uchiha slaughtering?” I walk in front of Itachi so I could look Danzo in his eyes.

“what- no i-” 

“Tell the truth.”

“Fine. yes, I informed the third Hokage that killing all the Uchiha would be of great use to the leaf. I gave him the choice to either kill you with the Uchiha or without.” Danzo started to laugh like the cold-hearted bastard he was. “Being the hokage and pushing the stupid third out of the way was my one and only goal. Uchiha scum had nothing to do with me”

“Un, that’s not art” someone said from behind me. 

_ You mean to tell me...he killed off my entire clan thinking it would get him closer to becoming hokage?!  _ “Take these cuffs off me.” Itachi complied without a single word. “Chidori!!” my chidori pierced right through danzo, killing him. 

“Well then, now that’s done. How about you join us Sasuke?” the leader stood up. 

“Fine, I will join. And I will destroy the hidden leaf village” 

  
“Good. you share the same goal as my companion menma, im pein” ‘pein’ bow to me before handing me what I assume to be an akatsuki cloak.  _ Menma wants to destroy the leaf too…? Speaking of menma, where was he?  _

  
https://youtu.be/OhGBql12jvQ


	7. Sasuke and menma sittin' in a tree

2 weeks later, (no one’s pov): 

Sasuke one by one learned the akatsuki’s members. Their names, their stats, not yet their weaknesses. It was only one akatsuki member who he yet could not figure out was menma. He was like an unsolvable mystery and Sasuke kind of liked it. He practically ignored him every time he tried to interact with him (ironic) and Sasuke had no idea why. He had been assigned to a three-man group with menma and Tobi, Tobi was nothing less than annoying. He reminded Sasuke a bit of naruto and it pissed him off. They had been going around capturing the tailed beast and murdering their  jinchuriki. Sasuke and Itachi started building up their bonds once again. 

Naruto on the other hand was happy Sasuke had no idea who he was. Before Sasuke had woken up he told all the Akatsuki members to call him menma and not to speak of him being the nine tails jinchuriki. Sasuke only pissed him off now. He is reunited with Itachi and all of a sudden he wants to take on the hidden leaf?? He thought Sasuke needed to stop being an indecisive little bastard and make up his fucking mind. 

“We have captured the 7 tails, now we need the 4 tails the 5 tails the 6 tails, 2 tails, 8 tails, and 1 tail.” pein announced. “Menma, Sasuke, and Tobi go and capture the 1 tails. Deidara, Hidan and kakazu go and get 2 tails. Itachi, Sasori, Kisame go get 4 tails. We will extract 1 tail and 2 tails at the same time. Then we will do 4 tails” 

Everyone scattered to collect the tailed beast they were assigned to. 

“Say menma, the one tail’s  jinchuriki is Gaara of the sand right?” Tobi ran across the trees side-by-side with naruto, a great big smile on his face. 

“Correct” menma replied back, the same smile on his face. 

“Dont you know Gaara? Are you really okay will killing an old friend” 

“Well no not really, but if it gets me closer to destroying the leaf I’m doing everything I can to help the akatsuki” “Gaara would understand. If he was a true friend he would understand his tailed beast is needed for pein.” 

“Earlier, when pein announced all the tailed beasts we needed, he never mentioned the nine tails. Does that mean you already have him?” Sasuke caught up to the two to talk to menma. Only to be ignored by him. 

“Uh yep! We got the nine tails a long time ago!” Tobi replied happily “Tobi thinks it was a bit of a challenge, Naruto uzumaki was a tough opponent. But in the end, his fight was for not” 

_ Thank you, Tobi…  _ Naruto was so happy to have a friend like Tobi, he always helped him in the weirdest situation, like when he had to explain to deidara that he was able to get pregnant because of the kyuubi/kurama. It was a weird conversation and deidara was just amazed that a male was able to give birth.

“I see...:”  _ so naruto is dead then...why does it hurt knowing this? Naruto was never my friend so I dont care..right?  _

“No matter, it will be ok in the end, it doesn’t matter who dies” “just keep your head up and smile! That’s Tobi’s motto” Tobi stopped and started dancing. 

“Thank you, Tobi.” Sasuke looked ahead straight at menma who was now ahead of both of them.  _ I’m the last survivor of team 7. Excluding Kakashi of course since he’s the team leader  _

“Wait one-second guys, I gotta take a leak!” Tobi ran somewhere. 

“So.. what’s  _ your  _ problem?” Sasuke turned to naruto who had taken the liberty to stretch for any upcoming fights. 

“My what?” naruto rolled his eyes (but Sasuke couldn’t see it, y’know cause of the mask?) 

“Your problem, you act like you hate me...I’ve never gotten more than 16 words out of you. Well, 18 now” “and what’s with the hair? You went from black to blonde”

Naruto/menma’s pov: 

_ What the hell was up with this bastard?! Since when was he interested in anything but gaining power?!  _

“You counted-?” I looked in his direction hoping Tobi would be back soon to break whatever the hell this was. 

“Of course I did dobe”  _ dobe?! Oh so he’s getting rude now  _

“Whatever” I just leaned against a tree. 

“Whatever?” Sasuke inched closer to me until both his hands were firmly on the sides of my head not allowing me to move. “You know I haven’t seen your face either….and you never did answer my question” Sasuke moved his mouth to my ear. “Why don’t you like me  _ Menma _ ? You seem to like my older brother~” he started chuckling softly 

“W-why you bastard!” I sent a strong kick to his chest, throwing him back “y-you stay away from me!” I swear if I took my mask off, I would be the color of Gaara’s hair- maybe darker. How could he just get that close to me?! 

“Ow!” Sasuke bent over to hold his now aching chest. 

“Tobi is back now guys- oh no what happened to Sasuke?” Tobi panicked while I just continued running ahead of them. 

No one’s pov: 

“Hey, Sasuke?” Tobi was looking at Sasuke confused. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke stood up and continued running. 

“There’s a lump in your pants” 

In suna, (Sasuke’s pov:)

We are currently waiting for the kazekage to return, apparently, it’s Gaara now. Tobi went up to the kazekage’s office to listen in on his whereabouts and he said Gaara would return the next week. 

“Tobi thinks we should find an inn until the one tail’s jinchuriki returns” Tobi had just finished feeding a stray dog that had approached us. 

“That’s a great idea, then we can figure out a battle plan, I will look for one nearby. You two stay here-” menma was about to jump off but I wanted some more alone time with him. Going with him would be nice to get some information out of him.

“May I come along?” Menma looked at me and was immediately about to say no before I spoke again. “I’ve been here a lot, I know where the hotels are and I assume  _ you  _ dont” 

“Well- no I dont but if you do then you could just go find one for us” Menma let his slender hands fall to his sides. “Besides, if we both go then Tobi will be alone he might get attacked” 

“Tobi can handle himself!” Tobi cheerfully said, doing a little jig with his words.

“Great then, let’s go menma” I grab his arm before he can say no and drag him towards suna’s town. 

“HEY! You bastard let me go!” 

“Stop making such a commotion uzumaki” I let his hand go and continued to walk around the town. 

“Bastard.” menma rolled his eyes and began looking around for open hotel rooms. 

I refuse to sleep in any low-down place, regardless of the price. I’m an uchiha, money isn’t an issue for me. Suna seemed calmer than I expected...considering how Gaara is I kinda imagined this place filled with crazy maniacs…

I still wanted menma to interact more with me, so I went as far as forcefully dragging him with me. It seemed out-of-character for me since I never really showed interest in anyone. Even all the females that came onto me in konaha none of them showed what I was looking for. Not that I knew what I was looking for, to be honest. Menma was just different he didn’t acknowledge me at all and he just ignores me as if he personally knows me. I hated it, you should never ignore an uchiha. 

“You still never answered my question-” before I finished menma had disappeared into thin air. 

I looked around trying to find him and I spotted him inside a decent-looking hotel, registering what I assumed to be separate rooms for us. That wouldn’t work, I want to be in the same room with- wait a damn minute...why am I even concerned with this?? I’m starting to sound like I’m in love with the idiot. Whatever he could get separate rooms, it didn’t matter. 

Later, at night time (no one’s pov)

Sasuke, Tobi, and Naruto were all in the same room (naruto’s room to be precise) discussing plans for when Gaara comes back “we already know that as soon as konoha is informed of the kazekage’s disappearance they will send shinobi to try and retrieve him back, so I placed a shadow clone in the Akatsuki base so I could use my teleportation jutsu to go back at any time. I will also take you two along with, as well as Gaara’s body” naruto placed his finished ramen bowel down, finishing it rather slowly so Sasuke wouldn’t suspect anything 

“Mhm mhm! Tobi understands” Tobi was fiddling with one of naruto’s many many fox plushies “Tobi will never understand why menma has so many fox plushies” Tobi laughed at threw one at Sasuke, which he immediately caught

“a nine-tailed fox plushie? Since when do they create these” Sasuke examined the one Tobi thew at him utterly confused.

“They dont, but I do” Naruto snatched it away from him, him being in his pajamas but still having his ‘ANBU’ mask on… 

_ “I hope he doesn’t sleep with that thing on”  _ Sasuke declared in his thoughts 

“You do? I’m assuming you like foxes then...my little kitsune” Sasuke slyly scooted closer to naruto. 

“ooOoOoo Menma and Sasuke sittin’ in a tree k-i-s-s- OwW’ Naruto slapped Tobi in the back of his head to shut him up. 

“Dont  _ ever  _ call me ‘yours’ Sasuke uchiha, I’m not owned by anyone” Naruto hit him with the plushie then walked to the bathroom. 

Sasuke just sat there, surprised and amazed “TTobi thinks Sasuke likes Menma~!" Tobi giggled more.

"What? No i don't." "Im not gay" Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing up and getting ready to leave since obviously Menmaaaaa” Tobi giggled and pointed at Sasuke. 

“Tch.” Sasuke stood up and left the room. Tobi was always weird, like some sort of child. He and menma seemed to get along though..something that Sasuke couldn’t accomplish.

<https://youtu.be/pL_JulOAtmA>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for today: Let me through by CG5
> 
> link at the end of the chapter


	8. not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a bit of sexual speech here...
> 
> also, today is a bit of a short update. 
> 
> song for today: They'll Keep You Running by ck9c, link at the end of the chapter

_ "S-Sasuke w-wait n-not there" Sasuke hovered above naruto, ready to plunge a raging-  _

"GET YOUR ASS UP BASTARD" menma screamed in Sasuke's ear, hoping to scare the shit out of him while he was still asleep. 

"What-!?" Sasuke jumped up, scared shitless. 

"It's time to go" tobi swished around once again dancing. 

Sasuke's pov: 

_ 'Damn it...it was just a dream'  _ i was having a  _ really  _ wet dream about menma and it was cut short  _ by menma.  _ Oh and that idiot Tobi. "What the hell is wrong with you dobe?! Get out!" I shouted at both of them and they ran out like roaches. I sighed as I stood up, wincing when I noticed a large bulge in my sweatpants "ugh"  _ why was I even dreaming about that dobe?! I guess I should get rid of it…  _

No one's pov: 

"Tobi thinks that was funny! Should we go scare him again?" Tobi giggled and turned to naruto.

“We should! But let me go in first, ill do my sexy justu on him” he smirked slyly and weaved some more signs, appearing in Sasuke’s hotel room and he hid behind the small sofa. 

“O-oh f-fuck” Naruto’s eyes widened and looked a bit over the sofa and saw Sasuke slowly pumping his member. 

_ ‘Oh hell no’  _ he did the same hand signs and exited the room silently. 

“So what happened?” tobi excitedly looked at his best friend who was blushing madly. ”and are you ok-?” 

“No. I’m not ok, I just saw and heard the most horrifying thing  _ ever _ ” Naruto tried to clear his mind of what he just saw. 

“Oh uh- maybe we should just...go look for bananas!” tobi tapped naruto’s shoulder. “Tag you’re it!” he ran off. 

**_Flashback_ **

“So now that naruto is on our side...what do we do?”

“When the time is right, we’ll take the nine tails out of him”

“But won’t that kill him-”

“Silence, just because he is your cousin does not mean that you show affections. We need the Kyuubi for this and since naruto has it within him, he must die”

“So for now, act like his friend and continue getting to know his trust and his weaknesses”

  
  
  
https://youtu.be/EMLwtpuccLM


End file.
